


I Can't Help Falling

by Cashley



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Foxxay “Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling

Turning on the radio on her desk, Cordelia Foxx sat back in her chair lost in thought. So much had occurred in the last few months. She never would have guessed that one day she would be having her girls perform the seven wonders. A part of her figured her mother would reign forever as the Supreme. Fiona Goode always had a plan and it would it not surprise Cordelia a bit if her mother had found a way to live forever.

Cordelia felt along her desk searching for something she placed there earlier. Having blinded herself voluntarily, she didn’t feel as pitiful this time around. She was becoming use to getting around without her eyesight. Sometimes she even preferred it. One could see more into a person’s soul when not using their eyes. People had a way of lying to your face.

Her fingers found the object she was looking for. Cordelia brought the lily to her nose savoring the faint scent. The flower was given to her just after dinner by Misty Day. The woman who she gave up her sight to find. Of all the things that took place this year, having Misty walk into her life was by far the best. She found a connection in the swamp witch that she never felt with anyone before. Cordelia felt alive when she was around the beautiful woman. Even without her sight, she can still picture the curve of the necromancer’s face. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled or Steve Nicks came on. She feared to think of a future with the other woman. She did not even know if Misty felt the same. The only thing she knew for sure was that there was no stopping her feelings. The first domino fell when Misty came through her front door seeking shelter.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.”_

Cordelia was awakened from her musing by a knock at her bedroom door. She wondered who could be awake at this hour considering what tomorrow held. “Come in.”

“Ms. Delia did I wake you?” Misty opened the door. Cordelia wondered if her silent musing had called out to the beautiful woman.

“No I was up. Is there something wrong, Misty?” Cordelia asked as the swamp witch shut the door and walked over to where she sat.

Hopping on top of the desk, Misty answered “ No. I just couldn’ sleep with everythin' that’s going on. I heard the music and I decided to stop by. What are you doing up? Havin’ trouble sleeping too?”

Cordelia smiled at the thought that Misty had cared enough to check on her. “Yes. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for everyone.”

“I’m afraid of might happen. I’ve never done anythin’ like this before.” The necromancer noticed the flower in the older woman’s hand. “I’m glad you like the flower I gave you. It reminded me of you when I found it in the yard.”

“Thank you again for the lily. I love it.” Cordelia was struck with a thought that maybe this was the right time to bring up what she had been thinking about only a moment before. “Misty, I… I want to… I want to tell you…”

“Yes, Ms. Delia?” Misty leaned down a little further in anticipation. “I want to tell you… that you shouldn’t be afraid because you’re an exceptional woman who I believe in truly.” Okay maybe now was not the time, Cordelia thought.

“Oh.” The swamp witch seemed a little disappointed. “Was there anythin’ else you wanted to say?”

Sighing, Cordelia placed the flower on her desk and reached for Misty, ending up placing her hand on the other woman’s knee. “There is much more I want to talk with you about, but I want to wait until after tomorrow. You have so much to prepare for that your focus should be on the tasks ahead.” Smiling now, “Which means you should be heading to bed to get some sleep.”

“Right. I should get some rest and so should you, Ms. Delia.” Misty jumped off the desk. “I just want to say before I go that you all have been so good to me and I’m grateful for that. Good night, Ms. Delia”

“Night, Misty.” Cordelia heard the woman go and shut the door behind her. She would wait until after the seven wonders to speak with the beautiful woman. She knew she was ready to give her world to the other woman.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_


End file.
